1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device having the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit capable of reducing a manufacturing cost thereof and providing ease of controlling a brightness thereof, and a display device having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market demand for a display device including two or more display panels continues to increase, a single display device including two or more display panels has been developed. To manufacture the single display device including two or more display panels, a number of elements for the display device, such as a bottom chassis, a mold frame, a top chassis, a light source unit, etc., is multiplied by the number of the display panels, and thus an overall manufacturing cost of the display device increases due to the increase in the number of components of the display device.